If a dog or other animal spends time outside in areas where ticks and fleas are likely to reside, then there is a high probability that the dog will attract and pick up these parasites. Those parasites may then latch into the dog or be carried into the dog owner's home where they may be passed to other animals or humans.
Even the best repellents may not prevent these parasites from latching onto a dog, especially in the case of ticks. It can only take a few hours for an attached tick to transmit an infection to its host. Transmission of disease from a tick to a host can occur after the tick regurgitates germs from its gut into the bite site. Thus, it is important to check dogs and other animals on a regular basis for ticks and to dispose of the ticks as quickly as possible. However, parasites such as ticks and fleas are difficult to kill. Ticks and fleas can withstand a great deal of pressure, so crushing them between your fingers is often unsuccessful. Grinding them between two fingernails works sometimes, but is also very difficult and unsanitary.
A conventional method for killing ticks and fleas is to submerge the ticks and fleas into an alcohol based solution that has been poured into a bowl. However, this can be cumbersome, especially if an individual finds a tick or flea and a bowl of alcohol is not already set up. In this case the individual needs to find a bowl and alcohol based solution and then pour the solution into the bowl while holding a live tick or flea in between his or her fingers so it will not escape. To prevent such parasites from being carried into a home it is important to check dogs and other animals on a regular basis and preferably prior to or immediately after the dog is allowed back into the home. This means that an alcohol based solution has to be ready in case any parasites are found.
Therefore, a need exists for a device, method and system for killing and disposing of parasites that is quick, easy and sanitary and for a device that is readily within reach and use of the individual checking for parasites.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Patent References)2,183,662Warr et al.Dec. 19, 19394,784,767SandelsJun. 7, 19885,685,261KrietzmanNov. 11, 19976,808,717BaleOct. 26, 20046,920,716Kollars, Jr. et al.Jul. 26, 20057,604,814Schaffner et al.Oct. 20, 20092010/0205767LewisAug. 19, 2010